


holds me 'till I ache

by lemonzestiest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, sym is sick and her gf just wants to help :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonzestiest/pseuds/lemonzestiest
Summary: Satya is sick. Angela, unsurprisingly, wants to help.





	holds me 'till I ache

“I’m not sick,” Satya says, frowning profusely. 

 

Angela pursed her lips in exasperation. “Liebling, you have a 40 degree fever, you’re coughing and shaking, and you threw up yesterday. You’re sick.” 

Satya tried to sit up, only to fall back, leaning on her elbow. “That was allergies. Or something I ate. I don’t need to be  _ coddled _ , Angela.”  

 

Frowning at her girlfriend, Angela said, “It’s not  _ coddling _ you. Lay back and take this medicine.” She reached for Satya, but was rebuffed by a weak hand of Satya’s. “For God’s sake, Satya-” 

 

“I don’t need your pity, Angela!” Satya snapped sharply, struggling to a sitting position. “You just  _ have _ to play doctor!” 

 

Angela stared back at her for a moment, hurt displayed plainly on her face. “Satya….” Satya refused to look her in the eyes. Angela sighed, leaning forward and taking her hands gently in her own. 

 

“I’m not taking care of you because I pity you, or because it’s my profession,” Angela said softly, rubbing her thumb gently over Satya’s. “I’m taking care of you because I love you, and because you’re suffering.” 

 

Satya finally met her eyes, big and blue with compassion and love. Sighing, she said, “Alright. I will agree to be… taken care of.” She pressed a kiss to the back of Angela’s hand. 

 

Angela smiled widely. “Thank you, darling. That’s all I could ever ask.” She stood up, businesslike manner returning. “Now, lay back and let me bring you some soup…” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little thing for the bi ovw discord server im in!! symmercy is just so cute<3
> 
> title is from "an act of kindness" by bastille! (great song, go listen)


End file.
